Kingdom Hearts: X Factor
by ElysiuianChild
Summary: With a new bottled letter from the King, Sora and Co. are sent to meet with Yen Sid. All new Keybearers had surfaced, however, their world had destroyed by the heartless and thus Sora and friends must find them. Meanwhile, a certain Maverick Hunter strange nightmares have become a reality. Now, he alongside old and new friends must fight with a lost Keyblade Art to save the worlds.
1. Pt 1: Dive into the Heart

Author Notes:

Guess who's back and better than ever! Just to make it short and sweet.

"..." is normal speech.

 _"..." is thoughts or dream speech._

 **"..." is echoed voices.**

 _"(...)" is deep thoughts or dream thoughts._

".../ _.../_ _ **...**_ " is an emphasis on words or thoughts in general dialogue.

 _ **"..." is telepathic speak or communicators/song lyrics. (Example: the dream voice for our protagonist.)**_

"What else am I forgetting? Oh, yeah! HEY DONALD, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Donald: "WHAT?! I'm not even in this chapter and you're already wanting something for me!"

"Do the disclaimer, please."

Donald: "NO! You do it yourself, ya big lazy palooka!"

"Alright, no Sea-Salt Ice-cream then, Duck boy!" ;p

Donald:"*sigh*Fine. ElysiuianChild does not own Kingdom Hearts or Megaman X. All rights are reserved to Tetsuya Nomura, Keiji Inafune, Disney, Square Enix, and Capcom. All other unfamiliar elements not found in the Canon Universes and this story are Copyright to ElysiuianChild. There, now can I go? The King needs me!"

Thank you, Donald! Remember, you and the others have your parts next chapter!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Prologue part 1** **:** **Dive into the Heart**

" _Thinking of you, wherever you are."_

" _We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend."_

" _Now I will step forward to realize this wish."_

" _And who knows:"_

" _Starting a new journey may not be so hard,"_

" _Or maybe it has already begun."_

" _There are many worlds, but they share the same sky" —_

" _One sky, one destiny."_

Kairi

 _ **Intro Song (Amanda Lee's cover of Dearly Beloved) Plays (Imagine the opening being similar to KHII's opening, but shortened to match the song's length so imagine what Sora and co. with Characters from Megaman X8 and Megaman X: Command Mission are doing in it)**_

 _ ***Instrumental***_

" _ **One da~y~ you real~ize, The sta~rs you are cha~sing shine bri~ght deep inside you,"**_

" _ **But will you ever let it shine- from~ within? An~d cast all of your fears aside, You'll see~ the li~ght, but un~til that day comes…"**_

" _ **My Dear~ly~ Be~lov-ed,"**_

" _ **Be stro~ng, I shall be there, Alway~s here beside you, So keep your head held high"**_

" _ **The sha~dows of this- world- will try- to steal you- awa~y in~to their arms, But yo~u belong in mine"**_

" _ **We are one within a dream, So hold me close and count the stars with me"**_

" _ **All our scattered memorie~s, I will find the pieces, one by one-."**_

 _ ***Instruments Quiet down***_

" _ **O~cean waves drif-t o~ver- me, I'll kee~p you in~ my~ me~mo-ry,"**_

" _ **This dre~am that lives with-in your eyes, I~ wish to see~ it~ come~ to- life!"**_

 _ ***Instruments pick back up***_

" _ **A thou~sand blades un~to the sky, Rea~ch out and lin~k our wor~lds, yours- an~d mine."**_

 _ **(My Dear~ly Belov~ed) (Be strong, I shall be- there) (Alway~s here- beside- you) (So keep your head held high)**_

" _ **Le~t the- tide ru~sh ov'er you~, An~d on~e day I~ kno~w we sha~ll mee~t a~gain~,"**_

 _ **(The sha~dows of this world) (Will try to~ steal you away into~ their arms~) (But yo~u be~long in- mine)**_

" _ **My Dear~ly~ Be~lov~ed~…"**_

* * *

 _POV First; World; Elysium; Location – Unknown; Time – 0000 Hours (12:00 AM)_

" _ **A Scattered Dream that's like a far-off Memory,"**_

 _ **"** **A Far-off Memory that's like a Scattered Dream,"**_

 _ **"** **I wanna line the pieces up… of Yours and Mine."**_

 _ ***…***_

 _ ***…? You feel strange… and as if you had heard something.***_

 _ ***Was someone just speaking?***_

 _ ***…***_

 _ ***…No. The sound now reaching your receptors is different.***_

 _ ***The sound of ocean waves can be heard not too far off…***_

 _ ***… You open your eyes slightly and your scanners indicated it was nighttime, specifically midnight.***_

 _ ***…? Something was off… Why was the full-moon clearer than usual, and why were clouds rushing past you?***_

 _ ***Strangely, you feel almost weightless and can hear the ocean waves grow closer.***_

 _ ***You struggle to confer with your A.I. to open your eyes fully.***_

 _ ***The air now feels damp and has a hint of salt to it…?***_

 _ ***CR-SPLASH!***_

 _ ***You suddenly feel a sharp stinging sensation, like the synthetic skin on your face was ripped off***_

 _ ***The pain caused a shock to your systems, forcefully triggering your A.I. into sleepmode.***_

 _ ***Before you lose conscious, you felt colder and sense of wetness around you…***_

 _ ***…***_

 _ ***For what seemed like a long time, your systems statistics come back all clear, allowing you to wake up once again.***_

 _ **Dreams – The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night**_

 _ ***You feel you're sinking to… somewhere. Your audio reception has been amplified as well.***_

… _? …I'm underwater again? … Another one of these dreams… How long are they going to persist…? …For about a three and half months, I've been having thoughts that never crossed me before. "Is any of this for real or not?" and "This world is not anything, but an_ _Illusion_ _." As for the dreams, themselves… I can just say they're someone's worst nightmare if their aquaphobic. They're almost always about myself falling into the ocean and drowning, while hearing strange mummers and whispers. …It's not I could really drown anyways, expect maybe be crushed by the sheer pressure without proper shielding against it… Even at that, all those dreams unnerved me greatly at vivid they were. …They're just surreal that's all, and nothing more. …I can't help thinking there's some meaning to the mystery of these dreams._

 _They felt similar to occasional nightmares I've had. The nightmares usually consisted of peculiar scenarios with people I did or didn't recognize. My most recent one… …I think it was about me going… maverick. Everything about the dream was a bit too distorted with both the sounds and visual aspects of it. Although, I could make out was black mass entering my body and two teenaged boys, a tall one and short one; while, I could out make a girl's voice screaming a name… All I heard was "S." Whoever S was, he was most likely the shorter boy, I harmed… It's the one that's unnerved me the most… It felt so real, almost like a "vision" of the future… What am I thinking? It's only a coincidence or… …Coincidence or not, none of these nightmares have been helping my recent thoughts lately. Combined with my lingerings on what Lumine and recently Colonel Redpis had said to us after they went Maverick, plus my stress from increased Maverick Activity… It's left me with a lack of "sleep" and hearing strange voices. Words would keep repeating along the lines of "_ _ **Keyblade, Wielder, Heartless, Nobodies , Other Worlds, The Heart of All Worlds, Door to Darkness, Door to Light, Princesses of Heart, Kingdom Hearts, or on occasion…**_ _ **YOU are one of three Keys.**_ _"_

 _It's gone far enough to making me not wanting to sleep and recharge anymore. Even, my moods are characterized by others as mostly irritability mixed with paranoia and some "signs" of depression. Not wanting trouble and just being stubborn, I told anyone who asked me at the base I was "alright" and just needed to rest. Everyone eventually noticed my behavioral changes after about halfway after this problem started. Word about my little lie… soon reached Commander Signas, he doubted I was fine when he consulted about taking a couple days off. He was… a little bit frustrated with my behavior and demanded I get a medical exam. I eventually stopped being stubborn about it and got a psychical and mental health examination._

 _Given about 3 hours afterwards and one more of waiting, the human doctor discovered I had the Reploid equivalent to Insomnia, and slight Sleep Anxiety Disorder. His results for the Disorder concluded it was either all the years of my traumatic events and experiences as Maverick Hunter just finally caught up with me; Or possibly, it's an after effect of the Supra-Force Radiation from our fight with Colonel Redpis. The doctor ran tests on me once more and deduced the first of the two scenarios true. …I guess that was bound to happen one day… After all the horrors Sigma, and others like him, have caused for Humanity and Reploids over the years…_

 _Though, one nightmare didn't fit quite with the symptoms he described. The nightmare about myself always drowning in the open ocean… I've yet to have a bad experience with water… What is it about this one? Not even, he or myself can understand this since I'm not afraid of water or the ocean. …Maybe, that one is linked to my recent thoughts about reploids "evolving." That must be it… I sometimes feel alone and no one really hears my internal screams when thinking about it… But, why…? Why does it have to be me who constantly thinks about this…? Was Sigma right… Is it my destiny to evolve Reploid kind…? …No…! His idea of evolving the reploid race was to exterminate humanity… A Maverick's ideal of evolution…_

 _That's not who I am… I'll keep fighting against that twisted ideal…, but… What is my true destiny…? …-, I know you created me to protect the innocent… Was there any other reason for my creation…? And why you based my programming on_ _him_ _…? Should I even know any more about the reasons for my creation, or am I only to know my place? Have I already answered all my questions and wonderings about myself? Or… Have I just yet to truly understand myself…?_

 _ ***You feel like you've sunk towards the Ocean's floor by now, but something feels… different…***_

 _ ***You feel like… you're nearing something very powerful, but what…?***_

 _ ***Shifting your head downwards and straining your eyes, you see a faint multi-colored light… Spiraling like a vortex or a gateway almost…***_

 _ ***You think you can hear something coming from the abyss.***_

… _? What's that noise…? … Is it that an underwater whirlpool…?_

 _ ***Undecipherable whispering and mumbling***_

… _No… That sounds… different somehow… I feel some weaker presence…?_

 _ ***The whispering voice, now chattering, becomes more distinct and identifiable*.**_

… _It's trying to say something…?_

"… _**I …e …t g…n?"**_

… _That sounded like a male voice? … It's still too distorted to tell…_ **"Nnngh…!"**

 _ ***You felt a sudden sharp burning sensation spread through your body. …The pain was great enough to shock your systems once more. Forcing you go into sleep again***_

" **Mm…!"** _I've got to stay awake…!_

 _ ***You feel the heated pressure and pain in your body increase making it hard to say awake. Suddenly, any white noise disappeared and the voice in the abyss became clear.***_

" _ **Who's… there?"**_

 **"…?"** _Who…?_

" _ **Huh…? H-Hey, get up!"**_

 _ ***The voice was unmistakably that of a young teenaged boy's. As your mind slips out focus and into sleep. You faintly hear the voice calling out to you more. As if he was trying warn you about something.***_

 _ **Theme end**_

 _ ***…***_

 _ ***You wake up once again to notice the burning and pain had gone away. However, you couldn't shake the feeling something's happened to you… Thinking about it you feel lighter, and your armor feels a lot less heavy then it should be.***_

 _For some reason, my A.I. didn't respond to let me open my eyes and… I managed to open them on my own…? Strange… I still felt my body descending deeper into the abyss… However, I can't feel that "boy's" presence or hear his voice anymore. I noticed a pale blue light shining on my skin, and looked up to see the light was indeed some kind of vortex. Somehow, I managed to pass through it without being torn apart. Minus that unpleasant pain early… My body shifted back into standing position as I felt some gravity pulling back down. I soon landed, but my legs got wobbly suddenly, like I didn't know to stand anymore. I'm still probably disoriented from that fall and descent._

 _This dream was starting to feel far from different… yet strangely surreal and real at the same time… A circular area was softly illuminated by the vortex's pale glow finally giving me some light. I still was in this abyss, much to my displeasure… I looked around for a bit with my guard up, it felt like… something was watching me… Shifting my eyes, I took a cautious step._

 _ ***As you took one step forward a fierce gale shoot upwards, as bright yellow-orange light emerged from beneath your feet. You braced yourself against the flurry.***_

 _ ***As the light came into view and to your surprise, the blackness shape-shifted into white turtle-doves.***_

 _ ***With the light in full view, you watched as the birds of peace flew off into the abyss never to be seen again. You turn your attention back to the light source.***_

 _I realized what I was standing on was a giant circular mural plateau, that was a bright yellow-orange or mango color, I grew curious as it depicted a little girl, maybe about nine-ten years old. The girl's body was turned in third-quarter view in a floating position. Her expression was solemn and looked as if she was asleep. While, her appearance consisted of long, honey-blonde hair tied up with a bright green ribbon, and Caucasian skin. She wore a bright red dress with a white collar and underskirt, navy blue sleeves with white cuffs, and some calf-high boots that matched her dress._

 _Inspecting her a bit more, I saw she had dividing sectoids on her fingers and knees, while her boots looked like they had a white rotation notch. This pulled back my thought of her being human. She was a humanoid robot that was, judging by her design, from the late 21_ _st_ _century. I remember Dr. Cain telling me those types of robots like her were called Androids. She had a few more androids and mechnaloids around her with various expressions. Maybe they were people that were close or important to her? Lastly, I saw what looked like a heart blocked by one of her long sideburns. It was a golden white in color, and was breaking apart for some reason… What could that mean? …Soon, I started to hear what sounded like a name reply in my head… "_ _ **Roll Light**_ _" is what kept coming to my mind. I concluded this had to be her name… Weirdly, she felt a little nostalgic to me for some reason… I looked around again, before deciding to rest in "Indian-style" position and tried to make sense of what's been happening to me lately. Thinking with one hand balled up on my cheek and tapping my leg with the other's fingers. Sitting for what seemed like about half an hour, I just left my eyes half closed and frowned starting to massage my head._

 _ ***While massaging your head you felt something else instead of your helmet's cold metal. You felt something smooth and… silky?***_

 _I quickly realized this was the I had built in under my helmet, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It strangely felt… real? Rubbing my head again, I moved one hand to check my sound receptor. …?_

 _ ***Instead of feeling the metal of your audio receptor, you felt something that shouldn't be there.***_

 _I felt something smooth like… …human skin?! Feeling with both of my hands. I discovered in place of my sound receptors were human ears…?_

 _ ***You move on of your hands from your ear and catch a glimpse of something shocking.***_

… _?!… I saw my… It wasn't covered by my armor… Skin and a… loose jacket sleeve covered it…? Deep blue with a white and gold trimming on it. Hesitantly, I brushed the hand I saw with my other and pulled back the sleeve. …I could only just stare. Caucasian skin and slightly legible dark golden-brown hairs covered my arm. I snapped back into reality and pulled it back down. I looked up at my forehead to be greeted by the same dark golden-brown, side parting I had… I shook my head a little and rubbed it more, since I still felt a little light-headed._

 _ ***You gather your thoughts, and calm down. Still frustrated at what's going on you decide to look over yourself and see what damage was done to you.***_

 _To my surprise, anyone could describe what I was wearing as clean-cut. The jacket, while loose enough to fit well, was almost like my upper body armor. All the colors in the same places. On one of the sleeves was a red sash with some gold badge on it. I looked to see it depicted what unit I commanded. The collared vest and top part of my pants were identical to my undersuit. My belt was still the same, just not "mechanized." While, the lower part of my pants and shoes matched my normal "boots." So… My armor changed into everyday clothes? …Pondering for a bit I gave a sigh, this was too surreal…_

"…" **(Mouthing sarcastically: "What else is there…?")** _…My voice…? Ugh… Great, not only I have somehow turned human, but I've managed to lose my voice in this place too. Can this dream get anymore better?_

 _ ***Grumbling to yourself irritably, you pace some trying to get use to standing on human legs.***_

 _ ***Given some time, you get that strange feeling of being watched again. The feeling of that powerful presence returns as well causing you to put your guard again and look around.***_

 _ **Destati – Dive into the Heart (Segment 1): Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _ **"**_ … _ **A forgotten ability lies deep inside."**_

… _? A voice in my head…? Was it that boy from earlier…? …No, it wasn't this one was far different. It sounded much older, and wiser. Who or what was it…?_

 _ **"** **You alone shape this ability within you."**_

 _ ***You feel strangely calmed by the presence. Like it has no intention of harming you. Regardless, you keep steady.***_

 _"Are… you the one who brought me here? Who are you?" I asked the voice._

 _ **"…I had no action in bringing you here… You heard the call as you answer it…"**_

 _"I heard the call as I…' What do you…? …Never mind…" I mumbled as I dawned a serious face. "…You're not working for Sigma, are you?" I asked with a low tone to the voice._

 _ **"** **Sigma…? I know not of him… Bared ill feelings come as his name feels teeming with Darkness…"**_

 _So, it didn't even know about him…? Wait Sigma's name teeming with_ _ **"Darkness"**_ _? …I focus my thoughts again. "Where are you…?"_

 _ **"**_ … _ **I am nowhere, but within…"**_

" _What are you, then?" I ask growing a bit annoyed with this voice's riddles._

 _ **"** **From within you will know the truth…"**_

 _Know the truth from within…? More questions than answers… This just keeps getting more bizarre by the second._

" _What is this "_ _Darkness_ _" you keep talking about?" I said after crossing my arms, if it could see me, in irritation._

 _ **"** **It is the source of the ones who dwindle in or use it. Those beings of blackness and those that command them will seek to do you and others harm."**_

… _Beings of Blackness? Those who control them? …Again, More questions than answers… I gripped my forehead in slight frustration._

 _ **"** **Frustration and idling will not give you answers…"**_

" _Uh… right… You said spoke about a sleeping power?" I asked as a last question… for now._

 _ **"Yes… What lies within is determined after the door opens, and facing yourself after accepting your heart's path…"**_

 _Face myself and open the door after my heart's path opens? I wish I had more time to ask and be answered. I guess I'll find out soon enough… I thought maybe after Giga City, Elysium would've seen some peace… Still… It's still my duty as a Maverick Hunter to see that through. Though, I wonder… are there anymore "Keys" besides me?_

 _ ***You felt a sudden rumble as the plateau made some movements.***_

 _I looked to see four decorative, trapezoid stones protruding out of the ground. As they finished emerging, beams of light rained down on them, and looked as if they were materializing something. I readied myself until I saw what coming. The first stone materialized a Warrior's Sword, the second had a Knight's Shield, the third sported a pair of Hunter's Knifes, and the last summoned… a Mage's staff? They just floated there… I didn't know what to think now… I just had to wait for my "guide" then._

 _ **"…Take your time… Only you know yourself better than anyone else. Remember, power sleeps within you. If given form, it will give you strength. …Choose wisely."**_

" _Give it form, huh…?" I repeated to myself._

 _Pondering, I looked to the stone with sword and approached it. The blade looked like something out a fantasy novel or game. Though it had this odd sense of luster to the white blade. Allowing me to see my reflection on it. It's hilt and hand were solid gold, with a royal blue support strap. Finally, it was engraved with a black and red insignia in the shape of a… Mouse's head? Stepping onto the pedestal, gripped the hilt with one hand and held the blade with the other. Tapping the blade with my finger, I felt almost powerful and like I could take down anything._

 _ **"The path of the Warrior… Grand Strength. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible Destruction. …Is this the prime power you seek…?"**_

 _I gave a serious look and thought for a moment… While, increasing my strength would be a good bonus… It spoke of terrible destruction… No, I'd be more well on my way to going Maverick if that happened… I let go of the sword, and stepped down. For some reason, I felt drawn to the Knight's shield. Climbing the stone, I examined it. It was point at the bottom and black on the front with red trimming and some bolts. The same insignia on sword decorated the shield. While, the back was dark-brown, and the handle was a gray-brown color. I gripped the handle and side of it, looking at closer. As I did, I felt almost indestructible, and filled with some much compassion. Almost like a protector like I was…_

 _ **"The path of the Guardian… Stalwart Compassion. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all uncertainties. …Is this the prime power you seek…?"**_

 _Is this why I was drawn to it…? Thinking about I am like this some ways… If it can repel all, maybe even those dark beings she spoke won't harm anyone on my watch… I'll take my chances… I looked up and nodded yes._

 _ ***The shield suddenly vanishes into plumes of light after you answer. Strangely, you still feel the Guardian's power within you. Did it merge with you?***_

 _ **"**_ … _ **You value good defense and esurient allies are well… However, a defensive fight will not go too far if the right action to strike back is never taken… Please, share with what else lays within."**_

 _I've already learned my lessons with only fighting defensively in the past. I've already decided I don't want the Warrior's path. So, that just left the Daggers and Staff. Climbing back down, I went in the direction of the daggers, and tried jumping up onto the stone. I managed land, but my legs wobbled again. Without even thinking I unintentionally grabbed the knives' handles. Instantly, my legs corrected themselves like my balance and acrobatics were perfect. I also felt the power of a tactician flow through me._

 _ **"…The path of the Strider. Light-fleeted flexibility. Brilliant Strategies. A balance of Perception and Agility. …Is this the reserve power you seek…?"**_

 _Having a closer look at them, they were fashioned after hunting knives from about the late 1900s through 2000s. The hilts were black with brown grips. while the blade was a lustrous white like the sword. The mouse insignia engraved them in the form of a chain on the hilts. Giving a thoughtful look, I weighed out that I was fast and could use the agility here, but maybe not in the real. While, I could come up with strategies I left that to a navigator… Plus, I didn't want to act all carefree like some troublemakers I know… Letting them go, hopped off and stumbled, but I managed to use the stone for support. There was one last Dream weapon, the staff… Like the shield… I felt beckoned towards it. Stepping towards the staff's resting spot, I hopped up, with a bit better coordination, and clasped the staff in my hands. It looked like it was long, and the rod was fashioned with bronze-beige, green and gold. While, it had a captivating blue jewel made into the mouse insignia. Snapping out of my daze of the crystal's beauty… I felt so much knowledge following into me from it. Its' strength felt like it was from within._

 _ **"…The path of the Mystic. Ancient Knowledge. Inner Strength. A staff of infinite wonder and ruin. …Is this the reserve power you seek…?"**_

 _Mystic…? As in magic…? …At first, I didn't believe magic existed, until Berkana proved us wrong… All that was really known about her was that she was capable of wielding powerful magic abilities ever since the "Soul-Eraser" incident… I've heard rumors at H.Q. that some Scientists believe Supra-Force Metal might be a source of "Magic" on Elysium. I wonder if I could think of my abilities as "magic" …Even if it's dangerous, it's no more dangerous then uncontrolled power… …I gave my last thought and looked upwards, nodding again._

 _ ***The mage's staff, like the shield, disappeared into plumes of light. You still feel it's presence within you.***_

 _ ***Strangely, you feel like both powers are combining to form a new one.***_

 _ ***You lastly feel an adrenaline rush slightly picking up. However, you pay it no mind. The voice's presence changes a little.***_

 _ **"Your path has been set… Valued defense and knowledge… Your true path is the power of the Paladin. Paladins excel with defense and magic abilities to best their foes. … Are you truly sure that symbolizes you…?"**_

"… _Yes."_

 _ **"** **Very well… Dive deeper and begin awakening. I await you there…"**_ _It said after fading from my mind._

 _As a chain reaction, the light containing the last two dream weapons faded along with them. The stones, including the one I was still on, sank back into the ground with lights enveloping them. As I hopped off the pedestal, the whole plateau began to shake violently. I heard something like glass cracking, and turned to see the mural beginning to break._

 _ ***Without a moment's hesitation and your adrenal rush returning. You attempted to run, but the speed of the plateau breaking caught up causing you to fall into the abyss once again.***_

 _ ***You feel your consciousness fade as fall "deeper into your heart."***_

 _ ***For seemed like an hour. You feel your conscious return, and open your eyes. Head throbbing a bit, you can make out a light from with the darkness.***_

 _ ***Falling some more, you soon make out it's another mural platform.***_

 _ **Destati – Dive into the Heart (Segment 2 – Back Chorus): Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _My body went upright again, as nearly ground myself. Minus, some sloppy balancing… I'll need to learn how to use these legs fast. Regaining my balance, I confirmed this mural was different. Bright Blue in colors as too, the girl was different this time… She was older than "Roll" was. Maybe 13-14 years old? She was in pose that was like a princess getting ready to bow, while facing left. Her appearance was that of Russian girl's, long, wavy Platinum-blonde and pale skin. Her clothes came to mind of someone very wealthy. Mostly, a turquoise winter-dress with a brown-belt, turquoise snow boots and earrings, with a deep indigo ushanka, gloves and leggings. Having a look at her ears and fingers, I could tell she was a natural human, specifically from the late 21_ _st_ _century. The Russian girl was asleep as well with a thoughtful look. Around her torso was that same "heart" from earlier, golden-white while breaking apart. …Soon, another name played in my head, "_ _ **Kalinka Cossack**_ _". A couple of humans and androids surrounded her, as if they were important to her too… Strangely, she didn't feel as familiar as "Roll" felt… As I was pondering more, the powers of the Guardian and Mystic, or Paladin as my "guide" said, rushed out of me forming the shield and staff once again. Before I reached for them again, the burst into plumes of light and merged together, forming a ball of light larger than my hand. It just sat there like it wanted me to take it._

 _ ***You feel the powerful presence once again.***_

" _ **You choose wisely… You've awakened the power to fight…"**_

 _ ***Feeling compelled, you approach the light orb, and touch cautiously. With a light tingling sensation, the orb was absorbed into your arms.***_

 _ ***You feel something, like a weight on your arms.***_

 _Looking to my arms, I saw my gauntlets returned. However, they were different in the way their styled and had these huge white "X's" on them. I also heard what sounded like a chain hitting my chest. Glancing at my jacket I saw a keychain of some sorts attached to a clip on the sash with the end clipped to the jacket. Attached to the end of it was a dark blue "X" with silver lining on it. I looked at curiously, like it was nearing my "heart". Gazing back at my gauntlet I wondered if my arm-cannon was back as well. As if on some queue, a metallic dome covered my hand, followed by the gauntlet changing to a more elongated form with some cord coming out and attaching to the end. I was surprised to see it back. Then it clicked, seems the mere thought of my buster caused it to change. So, my armor is link with my nerves now… Placing my unchanged hand on the buster I moved my head back up…_

 _ **"Please… Give your strength form…"**_

 _I looked back at my buster and decided to fire some test shots. Working properly as normal. Going into more acrobatic moves, I did some more combos while finishing some with a charged shot. Feeling comfortable I moved my hand downward in motion, like a sword, almost ready to desync my buster like I usually do. Instead, a long, thin beam slashed downward._

 _"That's… new…" I looked at the still ignited blade with some surprise. I thought about the time I used a saber. Maybe, there was a reason for the close combat upgrade. I thought back to my nerve linked armor. Perhaps, this saber comes out when I think about it too. I proceed to practice with the blade as well. Mimicking, what learned from some saber wielding in my fighting style. Mostly combos and some downward/upward slashes. After finishing, I wiped some sweat from my forehead and just sighed. …I may be in psychical condition in this form, but I knew I had a long way to go with getting used to it._

 _ ***You feel… a sudden chill up your back, and wave of nausea overcoming you. You felt like you were going to vomit and pass out from it.***_

 _ **"** **Very good, but dwellers of Darkness can appear anywhere, anytime. Ever seeking to do people harm. However, they will be mainly after you."**_

 _"…Why would they be after me?" I asked her, while clutching my abdomen from the pain._

 _ **"** **Your ability is what they fear the most. It is their bane… The bane of the Heartless…"**_

 _ **Theme end **_

_***You feel the sickening get worse as you turn to see some black mass of ooze on the ground.***_

 _Something wasn't right about this ooze… What was it…? Hesitantly, I appeared it a little, but every step I took the nauseous feeling got worser. The ooze had a purple glow to it, and was moving in like a current… I squinted at it closely was it… twitching…?_

 _"…!" The ooze started to move upward in some tentacle that was observing me closely. Trying not to puke, I backed up some, while disgusted by it. The "thing" went back down, while the ooze stiffened into something like a portal. A black mass came out, and revealed itself. The mass was some small pitch-black, hunchback creature with some jagged "bug antennas", jagged "mouth", tri-clawed hands, and eerily golden circles for eyes. The creature was making erratic movements with its' body, as I heard some "sloshing" noises. The creature looked like it let out some sort of cry I couldn't hear. More black mass appeared, materializing more of the hunchbacked monster. They glared at me with the intention of fighting. I glared back them readying my buster._

 _ **"Beware, The Heartless have come…"**_

 _ **Fragments**_ _ **of Sorrow – Kingdom Hearts II**_ __

 _The first creature that appeared, possibly their leader, lunged at me with its' claws about to strike. I quickly retaliated by jumping back, giving a powerful sidekick, and finishing with some buster shots were enough to send it flying backwards, landing behind its' "pack." The other creatures wasted no time in moving for an attack. Two of them started charging at me, while I side-swept and blasted another one away from me. One repeated its' leaders attack on me, I quickly sliced it, then kneed it followed by an elbow punch, and roundhouse. The creature landed on its' back twitching from the open wound on its' torso. The second one seemed enraged by what I did to its' "comrades" and charged. I quickly side-stepped the attack, and fended it off with a buster blast. I observed the black creatures there seemed to one missing. Looking at the remaining creatures I charged my saber, causing them to back up in caution. Something didn't feel right…_

 _ **"Behind you!"**_

 _As soon as the voice shouted, I turned around quickly to see the missing creature jump out the ground as a shadow coming to life would. Trying to react as quickly as possible, I tried slicing it with my saber._

" _Nnh!" We both connected with each other. It made its' mark after scratching my face and leaving a small, shallow gash on my cheek. I had made mine as well, while the creature flew back and hit the ground two times before exploding. Only six were left… Ignoring the sting from my fresh wound, I motioned the rest to face me. Two of them charged, while I charged too. They tried to slit my chest and neck as I retaliated with another sweep and blasted them to smithereens. The two soon busted into the same cloud of smoke._

 _Four more left, this seems too easy for some reason… Three of the four tried ganging up on me… Didn't they pay attention to what happened to the others? One leapt and tried slicing at me; I dodged with ease and slashed it a couple times before it burst into the same smoke cloud. Though, my slash was a group hit and the other two creatures were blown back, twitching badly. I moved in and killed one as the other injured one regained its' strength. The last uninjured one had vanished like the one that pulled that attack before. The injured creature used what strength it had left to still attack with a hard jab with its claws; I had some recoil from the heavy hit, but I blocked it and blasted it with a couple shots causing the creature to in turn implode into purplish smoke. There was still the missing creature. I heard a "sloshing" sound and soon got caught off guard by another surprise attack; it struck my shoulder causing intense pain as I recoiled. I charged my buster up and blasted it with a charged shot. It took massive damage and limped up._

 _ **Theme**_ _ **end**_

 _This was the last one as the rest had been finished office, I held my bleeding shoulder with my unarmored hand and started approaching the creature. It limped backwards as I did before another black pool emerged from beneath it. At first it looked to be calling reinforcements, but it soon sunk into the ground and vanished. More pools appeared in the platform and grew larger. I attempted to more holding my shoulder as my cannon went back to being a gauntlet. As I ran I felt my legs stop as the black pool caught them; I tried to fight to get out, I started to sink in it like quicksand. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I sank more. The last thing I felt was going limp once I vanished into the black ooze pool._

 _ **Destati - Dive into the Heart (Part 3 – Full Chorus); Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _My body soon regained feeling in it after some time. I was sore, but I groaned and tried moving. Once my eyes opened up I looked around as a faint green glow was coming from below. I realized I was on my back and tried sitting up to see what type of platform I was on now. Forcing some stretches aside from my nerves tingling I got up once my vision cleared. My eyes soon saw a light green platform and it depicted someone too familiar… Its' depiction was of an adult and humanoid female reploid with design of predatory bird in mind despite her armor being dark and light pink with gold accents and green crystals… Ferham… Despite her right wing missing, she looked peaceful, happy almost. The last thing about Ferham's mural was she held the last Supra-Force Metal ore before she destroyed it and caressed the same heart shaped crystal breaking apart as the girls before… Only it was black and some light was coming from the center… Maybe… That symbolized her doing what she to do in her last moments…_

 _"…I can't change the past even if I wanted too…" I muttered to myself… I checked to see if those creatures were around once more… Nothing everything seemed peaceful. Though out of the corner of my eye I saw… What looked to be a door that was ethereal…? I breathed again, and tolerate my pain aside from feeling sick slightly… Probably that door is my only way out and it's spectral… I place my blood hand near and confirmed it was transparent._

 _"Now what I am supposed to do…?" As if on que I feel the voice's presence again._

 _ **"Why don't you share your wit and Strength…?"**_

 _It said as a beam of light came down. In the light, a red and gold chest emerged and materialized after some noise happened. It just sat there with no signs of a means of locking it. I approached and rubbed my check thinking… I tried to start opening with the methods I knew and none worked. There was one thing I didn't and it looked sturdy enough. I readied my arm cannon and extended the new saber function in it. I lightly tapped and to my surprise it shook some and opened up in plumes of light. It soon revealed three corked jars levitating above it with the chest sitting there open. The jars had a mysterious green glowing liquid with some herbal looking leaves in them. They look like… Potions…? That's straight out of a fantasy setting… I guess I could take them, but I felt my sickness getting worse. Maybe all that blood loss is what did it… I had to kneel and bend slightly as some sweat droplets went down my face and cheek cut._

 _I swallowed greatly resisting my upset bowels as look at the "potions"… This dream was already weird and surreal enough, but if I should think… I took all three and uncorked one downing its contents. It had a strange, but refreshing taste as my bowels and stomach settled. I also heard a faint hazing sound as I noticed my wounds were healing too. It took a little bit, but I felt back to normal as I stood up. I noticed the chest was gone and soon heard an almost "angelic" noise as the decorative door's frame solidified. Maybe that's what the voice meant by "wit and strength"… Another "angelic" noise came as light emerged from the platform and a barrel appeared with another chest on high ethereal plateau. Seems simple enough… I moved the barrel to near the plateau's ledge and climbed onto the barrel, still a bit high up. Readying my back and legs, I used my strength to jump up to the ledge and grabbed it. I was able to pull myself up and climbed to the chest. I opened this chest and an odd chain appeared, I grabbed it as it felt like it was enhancing my natural endurances. I clipped it to my jacket just in case… I readied myself and jumped off the plateau. This time my landing was a bit smoother just only some minor stumbling._

 _All three the chest, plateau, and barrel disappeared as the main door of the decorative doorway became solid. Only the handles were transparent now, meaning one last test… The "angelic" noise came once again as more light came from Ferham's mural and a large crate emerged from it. I approached it as the crate looked heavy and sturdy. I attempted to push and pull it; sounded like something was in there as I heard rattling and shifting as it felt heavy. Now how to break… Pushing it into off the mural platform was a big no… Maybe… I readied my arm cannon and stabbed it making a weak point, then I switched to cannon mode. I released a charged shot and as expected the crate shattered into many pieces as another item and strange orbs fell out. The item looked to be a ring of some kind and the orbs looked valuable. I picked them up; the ring was silver in color and had a crown emblem on it, while the orbs were half yellow and sliver and looked metallic. The ring looked like it enhanced my abilities as well leading me to put it on as I put the valuable looking around away._ _That seemed to do it as the handles of the decorative door became whole; the door was now complete meaning I could get out of here. I feel the voice still there._

 ** _*_** _ **Obtained Potion x2; Abas Chain x1; Silver Ring x1; 200 Munny**_ ** _*_**

 _ **"Well done... Keep the items you collected as they hold use."**_

 _ **Dive into the Heart – Destati (Part 3 Full Chorus Buildup); Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _I feel ready to move forward as I approach the now solidified door. It moved some as I touched it slightly then opened to reveal a white light; I could hear something in the distance almost like the commotion of Maverick Hunter HQ… I slowly walked as everything went white hoping I was back home._

 _ **Dive into the Heart – Destati (Part 4 Dreamscape/Faint Chorus); Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _Having shielded my eyes, I reopened them to see I was back in Hunter HQ, but… Something didn't feel right… I saw three of those closest to me all standing or sitting there looking at me as I was still normal… To which I wasn't and had strange accessories and items on me. I was about to say something until I felt the voice's presence… Guess I got my hopes up for nothing…_

 _ **"** **Wait… The door isn't finished opening… Please, tell a bit about yourself…"**_

 _I breathed and approached the first reploid near the communications area. The lone female reploid with blonde hair, pink/dark pink armor and black undersuit was an old friend of mine. As she shifted her blue eyes to me. I have to say this was one accurate copy of Alia… She gave a smile and spoke._

 _ **"** **What is important to you?"**_

" _What's important to me is protecting the innocent." I responded._

 _ **"Is protecting the innocent that big a deal to you?"**_

 _Guess my "dream guide" didn't bother to much pay attention to their personalities in my memories… I step away from "Alia" and go to the commander's spot of the dispatch area. A tall adult male reploid in a commander type of Armor turned and looked down at me with his light blue eyes. Again, accurate to the real Commander Signas with that gaze… He opened his mouth._

 **"** _ **What are you afraid of?"**_

"… _I guess going Maverick is what I fear most…"_

 _ **"Is going Maverick really that terrifying?"**_

 _I breath and back off from Dream Signas and looked to the last area, where chip and part upgrades where distributed and installed for quick access before missions. One final familiar reploid, he wore green engineer's armor and had tan undersuit, another old friend being Douglas. He stopped tinkering with the imaginary parts on the table and looked at me with his same confident look._

 _ **"What do you want to get most out of life?"**_

" _To end these senseless wars on our world and seek peace."_

 _ **"To stop endless wars and promote peace, huh?"**_

 _I breathed feeling that was it and hope the voice got its answers it was seeking as waited for it to respond._

 _ **"**_ … _ **You want to protect the innocent… You're afraid of becoming a Maverick… You wish to stop war and seek peace… Is that what is within you?"**_

" _Yes… That's what I have to offer you…"_

 _ **"** **Very well… Your journey will begin at Midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine…"**_

 _ **Dive into the Heart – Destati (Part 5 Heartless/ Full Chorus and Instruments) Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _The environment around me started to go white as I shielded my eyes from the light as everything disappeared once more. Given some time, I open my eyes to see I'm back in the abyss and on a new platform mural, this time a purple/lilac one. Looking down I see another familiar face… This one brought back bitter memories as a female reploid with brown hair, a navigator to be exact, was depicted… The navigator had a beret, tri color dress with a belt, a white undersuit, red/blue gauntlets and leg armor, and pale pink shoulder pads/ feet. I remember her now the Repliforce Navigator that went Maverick… I remember you Iris… She looked melancholic and in pain as she reached for something… The same crystal heart as the others broken apart only unlike Roll, Kalinka, and Ferham… Iris' "heart" was turning black as the golden-white color faded… It had to symbolize her going Maverick… But the "hearts" breaking apart I still don't know what they mean… Though soon, I had to put my thoughts on hold as I felt that sick feeling again and felt the voice again._

 _ **"** **The day the door will open is both far away and very near… Remember this keep your light burning strong…"**_

 _As if on another que those creatures from earlier appeared once again, and swarmed around ready for a fight this time. I readied my buster and prepared for another fight. I wasn't as sloppy fighting them this time as I started dodging well and either blasting or striking them with some ease. I got two with a couple saber strikes, and blasted three off with some shots; I continued fighting until they dwindled down. Once the creatures were down to about half way, I decided to pull my new technique… They all charged at me as I jumped up and aimed a charged shot to the ground. The small blast finished off the weak one and severely damaged the strong ones leaving them open for attack. I made sure of that and finished those black creatures off. I didn't come out unwounded though… A few cuts and gashes came out this fight…_

 _I breathed heavily, but I saw some more mysterious where the creatures were destroyed; only they were green like the liquid in the potions I obtained earlier… I approached one and it when right into me… I was worried at first, but the green orbs had the same effect as the potion just lessened… I collected the ones that didn't disappear and recover some health from it… I still didn't feel like it was enough… I heard the "angelic" sound once again only to see a beam of light come down and small circular pool of light bathed Iris' mural… I stepped in it… I felt so much relief come over as I felt a respite from it and felt the rest of my pain and wounds go away… Though I turned to see a faint dark pink glow in the distance; it turned out to be another mural platform as evidence by the stained glass patterns…_

 _Then a hallowed sound came as stained glass stairs appeared leading to it as a large beam of light came down from it… That could be my out of here… I feel like I didn't the safety of this light pool, but I had to press on if I wanted to get out of here and wake up… I started to jog up the stained glass staircase, though I felt compelled to look back and saw as I ran towards my destination the stairway broke apart and disappeared back into the abyss. I wasted no time in running to the hopefully the last platform. I soon stopped jogging and breathed once I came onto the last platform. I looked back once more to see Iris' mural and the stained glass stairway faded back into the abyss. I saw the light coming in from the vortex above as it gave a faint purple glow from the dark pink platform; I looked to see who it depicted this time._

 _To my surprise it was a smiling girl, I've never seen before nor did she feel familiar… She had red hair, pale skin, and her eyes were opened slightly to allow me to see her violet eyes. She wore a light pink dress, white undershirt, and lilac high-tops; aside from some bracelets, anklets, a black belt with a pouch, and a white crystal necklace. In one hand she had a star shaped charm made out of shells, while in the other… She had the strangest "weapon" I had ever since… It looked like some giant key themed with the sea, beach and flowers it seemed… I couldn't feel a name come to my mind about her… I shake my head and go towards the light feeling beckoned… Though I felt some looming feeling of dread…_

 _ **"Remember… The closer you are to light… The greater your shadow becomes…"**_

 _ **Dive into the Heart – Destati (Part 6 Darkside/Full Instruments and Chorus); Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _ **"But… Don't be afraid and don't forget…"**_

 _The voice became cut off from me as the feeling of looming dread spiked heavily as my whole body felt sick and my skin crawled. I hesitantly looked back to see my shadow look very long, only for it to come out of the ground and spring to life. It started standing up as it started to mutate into something else. I started backing up as it further mutated, my "shadow" grew an extra pair of arms as it bleed black ooze from it. One arm turned into a blade as the other some blaster… I started to run only to nearly fall off the plateau. I breathed heavily as turned back to see my "shadow" full form. It looked some twisted monster as an experiment gone wrong. The creature looked like some nightmarish cyborg monsters, with its' "skin" looking rotted off in a lot of areas exposing the cybernetic build beneath. Its' neck was disfigured to go forward instead of up to make from the extra arm. One arm was malformed blade on the original pair, while other on the new pair was some kind of blaster with a crystal inside it. While its' face was mostly covered by old, blood covered bandages with some deep red stone on its' forehead… Its' mouth was nothing but sown shut jagged teeth, while near it's chest was an open heart shaped whole exposing fleshy areas with some glowing crystal in the center of the open cavity. I felt sick to my stomach looking at this beast, but it had every intention of doing me harm, that I could tell for sure…_

 _ **BOSS: Darkside – Breagach Caomhnoir**_

 _Information: Defeat the Unknown Monster while watching for its' cleaver and blast attacks! Use Reaction commands for greater damage!_

 _The enormous monster brought down its' blade quickly, I barely had enough time to dodge by the skin of my teeth, but I readied my buster in defense and fired at spot on it. My shot didn't do much damage as it hit the rotted skin seems that more tough than it looks. I try to fire at other spots trying to damage… None of it's doing any good! No matter how try to fight it… There has to be a weak point somewhere noting can be invincible… I tried to myself steadied as I tried to locate a weak point, Layer's help would great right now… The creature soon charged a purple aura in its' hand and slammed it down into the mural floor spawning a black portal as an instant it summoned more of those black hunchback creatures. I readied myself and had to shift focus to them. As I was starting to fight the small creatures that large monster spawned only to heart a charging sound and looked up. The crystal in its' "blaster" was preparing for an attack, as I stared on of the shadow creatures struck. I recoiled, but had to move just as the beam fired and I was forced to sprint around the floor until it stopped attacking. The creature eventually had to stop as I saw it's "beam crystal" deem in color, likely it has to recharge after that beam blast…_

 _It still stood attempting to injure me more as I was dodging everywhere trying to calculate the Monster's and Shadow Creatures' movements. Restoring back to striking down the shadow creatures, I was careful not to be hit some many times fighting them. Just as I stroke another creature… I think I'll call these hunchback creature "Shadows" to keep it simple… Regardless, as I struck down another "Shadow" and it imploded I heard a faint hiss of some kind and looked up to see the Giant Creature about bring down that cleaver again with some aura surrounding it. I grew tensed and moved as fast as I could to avoid the impact as swung downward. The impact made the floor shake as some Shadows ironically didn't move and got destroyed by the impact and others were blown back by the aura wave disbursing as I did. I wasn't badly hurt as the Shadows, but I saw what looked to be a chance to strike._

 _The Enormous Monster had its' cleaver stuck in the floor… I quickly took the chance to try to pin point a weak as I fired rapidly at other areas again until I hit what I was looking for… Its abdomen was a weak area, I seemed to do damage as I struck that area more. Until I readied a charged shot and fire; that did the trick as the creature bent down in discomfort giving me more to find the true weak point to take this beast down. I also took this chance to polish off the last Shadows and moved on to their leader… Now where is that weak point…?_

 _ **"…Your answer is within the life holders…"**_

 _Life holders… I look to the crystals on the large creatures head and chest cavity… I soon felt an energy radiating from… Those crystals had to be it as a shield protected them while the creature was down… I looked for a way to stop the shielding and looked to the top hand of the new arm pair… … I soon used the stuck cleaver as a means off to scale the monster and reach its' glowing hand. I looked and detected a similar weak area as there was a tiny crystal embedded in its palm. I began blasting and striking the crystal and wrist of this creature to stop it from healing the damage I've done so far. As I did jolts of electricity and black ooze came from the wounds, though my effort was paying off as I started to see the connective wires/tissue amongst the black ooze. Though I heard some humming as fell down, I turned to left see a ball of purplish light heading towards me. I braced myself for impact and was met with a severe burning as I got hit. The impact caused me to lose balance as hit the ground hard and felt blood coming from mouth… I staggered up battling the pain, only to figure I had an injury on my back and my jaw. Despite the pain, I continued my assault as the creature's damaged hand caused the heart crystal's shield to come down leading me to rescale my way to the unprotected area and started striking the chest crystal._

 _The more I struck the crystal, it increasing grew dimmer while gaining cracks from the inflected damage I had just done. I was about to do more damage until the beast hissed deeply again and moved violently. I was shaken off my holding spot near the chest cavity, but this time landed properly and moved out of the way. It was emitting more of that humming noise as a purplish light came from the chest cavity. That was the same attack that blasted me of its' hand. I started dodging the blasts or by some chance I was able to deflect them back with my beam saber, and damage the shield. I deflected some more as a chance to break the shield the again. Just as I did, I noticed a faint green glow coming from the crystal and the hand I first struck… It was healing itself! Not after what I did to get this far…! I used its' cleaver arm once as a means of scaling to get that healing gem. Once I did, I aimed to finish I what started by striking the hand/crystal once more until the connective wires were fully visible. I then, extended my beam sword upgrade and charged it… I soon jumped and sliced clean through its' wrist, cutting it clean off as electricity and black ooze gusted out._

 _By that time, the creature hissed lowly in pain it caused the barrier to shatter permanently. I managed to jumped down as it finally got its' cleaver arm unstuck as I landed while its' severed hand fell onto the ground and twitched some. It started its' pattern again from earlier as I dodged again only charging my beam sword ready for right time to take out that weakened crystal. One last time it brought down its' cleaver before kneeling and smashed its' last hand into the ground again to summon more Shadows. I took this chance to jump onto its' other hand scaled that arm to get to the damaged crystal. I leap to the crystal and struck it causing it to break from the charged slice. That caused the creature recoil greatly as it kneel down clutching its' chest while the shield on its' head crystal shattered. I hopped down and took this new chance to fight off the Shadows and regain some heal from dropped healing orbs. Once the large monster regained itself, I found myself surrounded by a bright light as the creature vanished. I looked around as the abyss lite up with a blinding light, I shielded my eyes and started to tense up as my body started to stiffen._

 _Once the light cleared and "hallowed" sound came, I realized I was suspended in midair by some light shackles. I struggled as best I could until I saw the large creature emerge from the abyss levitating in as approached my struggling body. I knew I tiny compared to it, but this is ridiculous… I still had a fierce look at the beast at it looked me dead in the face as I struggled with beam sword charging. It attempted to grab me, but I managed to for my restrain body to spin around using the light shackles as momentum. I struck the creature hard in the head crystal stumbling it back some as I struggled more. The creature emitted low noise and looked back before violently grabbing me, shattering the light shackles in the process. It soon flung me up in the air like some ragdoll though; I forced myself to regain control as I free fell recharging my beam sword to strike back. I came close to its' forehead as it charged its' beam crystal to strike me; the blast erupted, but using the updraft to advantage I aerial dodged it and struck the crystal again._

 _The recoil caused the monster to kneel again and vanish once more as I landed. I began to look around in caution as I felt it had one more trick on itself. As I was near the unknown girl's hand holding the key-shaped "weapon" looking for my enemy the whole platform shook violently with a loud bang and humming noise. The mural platform started to tip upside-down; I started to lose my balance and extended my cannon saber to dig into the floor's edge for support. Looking down I saw where my adversary went and what the source of the humming was. It was one the platform's side using its' remaining "hands" as mediums to charge up an enormous ball of purple energy that felt malevolent. It soon leapt off the side causing a shockwave to loosen my saber's grip. I soon let out a yell as I started to free fall once the platform straightened itself._

 _I quickly pulled myself together and as I feel I saw the monster attempting to use the enormous energy ball to do me harm. I regained myself and charged up my buster, until I aim and fired a charged shot at the energy ball. As if an instant, the ball exploded dealing damage to creature and blowing me back causing us both to free fall. The creature laid there stunned as I soon hit the ground hard. I regained myself and stood up to start attacking the crystal on the creature until the crystal. I was close it to doing so, until it came out of its' daze and started to get up. I attempted to strike one last time, but got grabbed violently by the creature once more. Only barely standing up the monster brought me to "eye" level as I struggled against its' iron grip. …Then I felt I heard a sickening whisper from somewhere as it was going in my head._

 _ **"** **Why do you resist…?"**_ _That voice… I sounded like the hissing the monster did, I looked up from my struggle and saw where its' should be were glowing. Its' talking to me?_

 _ **"One can never fight Darkness… Accept it and it will be over, my vessel…"**_

"… _NO! I'll never become a Maverick!" I shouted struggling more to get my arm free._

 _ **"Resistance will fail in the end… You can never run from me…"**_

" _I'm won't fail…" I gritted my teeth at him, as my arm almost free._

 _ **"Darkness will consume you…"**_

" _What makes you so sure?!" Almost there as my elbow was out and its' "eye" glowed._

 _ **"** **I can and I will from in our heart…"**_

" _You're only a part of this dream…" My arm was almost out and started silently charging my blaster._

 _ **"** **How am I? I came from your shadow…"**_

"… _You're not me…" I threatened lowly_

 _ **"** **I AM YOU, X."**_

 _It said nearing me attempting to cover me in some black aura. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" I shouted aiming my blaster at and fired at the crystal one time._

 _ **Dive into the Heart – Destati (Part 7 Awakening/ Haunting Piano and Full Chorus) Kingdom Hearts 1**_

 _The creature recoiled once more from the discharged and hissed as its' forehead crystal shattered and it kneeled down in pain. I jumped down leading properly as it attempted to strike at me again. I had to start jumping back to dodge its' last attacks. I was on nearing the edge until I my gauntlets vanished into plumes and then lost my balance near it. The creature… I may as well call my "Darkside" neared me as a black portal opened up from beneath to trap me. I struggled to get out and away from all this as black "tentacles" wrapped my feet. I started to feel my connection to the voice again that's been guiding me for one last time…_

 _ **"** **But remember… Don't be afraid…"**_ _I heard it say as I attempted to struggle crawl out of the portal._

 _ **"…** **You hold one of the mightiest weapons…"**_ _I felt more of my body got more constricted as my legs were being consumed by the portal._

 _ **"…** **So don't forget…"**_ _My hand was starting to be constricted as I tried to turn around to see my Darkside getting closer._

" _Leave… me alone…!" I cried out._

 _ **"** **…** **Keep your heart's light burning brightly…"**_ _The portal had engulfed my torso leaving only my upper chest and head unconsumed._

 _I struggled more as I felt my consciousness slipping again as the portal was almost done consuming. I caught one last glimpse of my "Darkside" until everything went black… I tried to see… Nothing I only felt the voice's faint presence before I blacked completely out… Hearing one last thing from it…_

 _ **"…** **You are the Key to Sealing the Forgotten Door…"**_

* * *

"Annnd that does it for this chapter folks."

Axl: "Heck, that last part was pretty tense. I'm just glad you didn't me fight my darkside!"0.0'

"Axl! Don't spoil anything! I wanna leave some suspense for the readers!"

Axl: "Uh, whoops... Sorry..."

Donald: "HEY! Who ate all the Sea-Salt Ice-cream?!"

"…You don't think-"

Axl: " Roxas probably hogged it all with Hayner's gang again... Man didn't save some for us."-3-

Donald: "Wha?! Ooooh...! Dog on, Son of a-!"

Axl: "Whoa, Whoa! Donald, safe the mouth for when you and Daffy get into it later on-! Eep..."

"AAXXXLLLL!"

Axl: "YIKES! Uh, later guys!"*Runs away*

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE, YA TRIGGER-HAPPY MORON!"*Chases after Axl*

Donald: *facepalm*"Why do I even bother..."

Zero: *facepalm* "Idiot."

Sora and Goofy: "Uh, did we miss something?"

Zero: "No."

Donald: "Uh... That's all for this chapter, folks!"


	2. Quick Update

**Chapter Updates, Notes and Story Status for Kingdom Hearts: The Spiritual Keyblade**

Quick heads, I still working on this story, so don't worry and don't think I'm abandoning this one like I did with Hoshi no MonstaHunta. After the next chapter, which is

about 60-70% done, there will be two more chapters for the prologue. Then, the actual story will begin. I plan on making the worlds visited akin to the movies, expect the

characters of the respectable musical movies won't sing. It'll just be the songs themselves and character singing like how it was handled in Disney's Tarzan. Another note, is

that I will include subtle mature from the movies and pretty much the entirety of mature themes from, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" in this so, be warned. This story may

get 18+ at times, but you know Disney when it comes to dark humor, themes, and just plain gruesome villain deaths general. Lastly, there will be some shipping/romantic

themes mainly, between Mickey/Minnie, Donald/Daisy, Sora/Kairi, and our main Protagonist and his Princess of Heart. So, no flames, in regards to Sokai, and the other

pairing. Before I end off here if some chapters don't look like when they first posted. I'll be editing them If I find some mistakes I missed while proofreading the chapter.

That's all for now. Peace! ~ TheEylsiuianChild 3

* * *

Edit (05/12/2017) - I'll be editing the main character's awakening plateau morals into characters from the Megaman Classic/X series, but I'll keep Kairi as the final morale.

As for the MC's Darkside(s) fight(s), I'll make an original heartless, but for now, design-wise. Look up a fantasy monster called Glas Ghaibhleann(G1) from the MMO

Mabinogi if you want to get a feel what it'll look like when I start uploading Character art for the story and scene depictions for the story on my DeviantART page.

* * *

'Nother Edit (05/17/2017) - I'll be changing the story's name as well Kingdom Hearts: X Factor since Spiritual Keyblade doesn't sit that will with the over them of the KH&MMX

Crossover feel I was going for. P.S. what's taking so long is I'm currently working on character for Megaman X character Kingdom hearts 2 themed attire and designing

some Maverick/Heartless hybrids, and a couple original Maverick here and there. So please, be patience I'll get this done soon. =3 Peace.


End file.
